


A Continuation

by cmk418



Series: One Night in 3 Acts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anti-Lockout Squee Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where A Beginning left off.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Continuation

They get to Ilya’s place and Vladi wastes no time, kissing Ilya as soon as the front door closes. He unbuttons Ilya’s shirt with such haste that buttons fly off, barely making a sound as they are lost in the thick pile of the carpet, somewhere near the shoes that Ilya has toed off.

Vladi stops plundering Ilya’s mouth long enough to kiss down his chest, teeth worrying a nipple, making Ilya back more heavily against the door, reveling the combination of pain and pleasure the younger man is giving him. Nails rake gently over Ilya’s back, lips press against his abs and now Vladi’s on his knees in front of him.

Ilya’s fingers idly move through Vladi’s hair as Vladi frees the button on Ilya’s pants and slides them, along with the briefs Ilya wears, down to the floor. Ilya shifts slightly, stepping completely out of his pants and nudging them away with his feet while Vladi lightly runs his fingers up his legs until his hands rest once again on Ilya’s hips. 

Ilya tugs on the younger man’s hair, causing Vladi to look up at him. “You are beautiful,” Ilya says and Vladi smiles. This isn’t the first time Ilya’s said those words in a situation like this, but Vladi has been a revelation. He’s not a trembling blushing virgin that needs to be taught, although Ilya would have enjoyed that certainly, but there is something about this too. Ilya has been given the opportunity to let go, to trust himself and Vladi as easily as he does on the ice. 

Vladi leans forward, one hand at the base of Ilya’s cock as he teases the head with his tongue. In the beginning, Vladi sets the pace, enveloping him in wet heat, then moving off again to tease, taking more each time he returns. When he feels himself getting close, Ilya’s hands move to the back of Vladi’s head, holding Vladi still as he begins to thrust his hips, fucking Vladi’s mouth until he comes.

He pulls out slowly, leaving a line of come across the younger man’s lips. Vladi looks wrecked, hair tousled, eyes wild, as his tongue snakes out to capture the last traces of Ilya from his lips. 

Ilya reaches down, pulling Vladi to his feet. He kisses Vladi deeply, takes him by the hand, and pulls him toward the bedroom.


End file.
